


When Your Head and Heart Hurts

by writewithlove



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Humor, minho is sick and misses Chan, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithlove/pseuds/writewithlove
Summary: Minho wasn’t inherently a needy person, but when he’s even remotely sick, he just needs some comfort.(Or: all my little short stuff is soft, this is no exception)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	When Your Head and Heart Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I was very ill and realized that no one writes Chan/Minho so I’d decided to do the Lord’s work. I hope you enjoy!

This wasn’t right, _none of this was right._ Minho feels all too cold and alone, and _sure_ he told Chan that he was going to bed early, but he never expected to feel this alone. 

He rolls onto his side and squeezes his eyes shut again, he _needs_ to go to sleep, he _has to go to sleep._ But, he simply can’t; his mind won’t allow itself to be shut off. 

Squinting, he tries to focus his vision on his alarm clock just to notice it’s half past two in the morning. This was _wrong._ Chan should be in bed right now with him, _holding him._ That’s what the natural order of their relationship has always been. 

Suddenly, his sickness got the best of him and he felt tears lining over his eyes, he can’t help it, he always cried in the middle of any sickness no matter how big or small. Sure, this is just a rough headache and a runny nose, but it’s slowly killing Minho and the lack of his boyfriend made his body scream. 

He forces all his remaining muscles to work together and hoist him off of the bed, only for his knees to go wobbly. He trudges his way to the door, he feels the demon known commonly as exhaustion try to grab him by the shoulders and pull him back. It wasn’t a fun feeling, but he feels himself continuing on for his boyfriend whom he swore to love always, even in sickness, almost like a vow.

That thought makes all sickness go on a pause for half a second, he feels his heart relax at the mere thought of marrying and exchanging vows with Chan. It was a comforting hope for the future.

Now, the only question still remains, _where is his boyfriend?_ Surely he didn’t up and leave, right?

Suddenly that stupid questions burns inside Minho’s heart and he races down the stairs to their living room, knowing in the back of his mind his boyfriend will be there. 

He stops in his tracks when he realizes he’s right. 

Chan is still sitting upright with his head hanging down, his glasses just a hair width from falling off of his nose. He’s snoring ever so gently, his sweater slightly slipping off of his left shoulder. 

Minho can’t help but think he looks adorable, a fond smile finds its way to Minho’s lips. He himself is standing at the bottom of the staircase in grey sweatpants and a nicely fitted black shirt. 

His feet drag over to their kitchen (they didn’t live together, but Chan was over often enough that he basically lived with Minho) and he pulls out an ice pack. 

Unceremoniously, Minho falls onto the couch, feeling bad for Chan in this state. No angel such like the man before him should have to have such severe oncoming neck pain. 

“Babe…” Minho whispers, not at all surprised when Chan doesn’t budge. 

He shakes his knee. _“Baby,”_ he says a little harder. “Love of my life, _Channie,”_ he nudges him and finally Chan grunts. 

Minho pulls back, satisfied. He watches Chan blink several times before hissing our in pain, reaching out to massage the back of his neck. 

Without thinking anything through Minho haphazardly places the ice pack on the back on Chan’s fully exposed neck, this gets him awake. He jumps back like he’s just been burnt, eyes finally registering Minho who sits across from him all too smudge.

“Don’t fall asleep like that, you’ll hurt your neck.”

Chan rolls his eyes, keeping the ice pack on his neck. “I didn’t _mean to._ I just kind of dozed off.”

Chan has a nasty habit of being a bit crabby when he first wakes up, Minho is more than used to it and doesn’t take offense to it. He simply jokes back as normal.

“You left me _alone._ At my _worst.”_

“It’s a headache.”

 _“Still._ I need my cuddles when I’m in distress.”

Minho sees how Chan tries to fight off his smile to no avail, he looks down, cheeks a little redder than they once were. The sight makes Minho’s heart sore (but he will never say this). 

Chan cracks his neck, wincing at the loud pop. This action does make him look more relaxed and less tense, so Minho isn’t too worried.

“I’m sorry I left you alone to fend for yourself, princess,” Chan jokes. Minho rolls his eyes at the pet name and stands up holding his hands out. 

“Come _on,_ let’s get to bed.”

“With the ice pack?”

“Why not? It’s not gonna melt, and your neck is sore.”

Chan takes one of Minho’s hands and stands up, holding the ice pack in the other. He shrugs, a smile still playing on his lips.

“My neck is fine, baby. Is that my shirt?”

Minho doesn’t miss a beat and winks at his boyfriend who simply laughs. The two meet for a nice all to domestic hug, Minho feels like something isn’t quite right. 

It turns out he was right to think so, Chan (in what seems like half a second) puts the ice pack down Minho’s shirt and laughs when Minho screams. He holds Minho close when he tries to squirm away from his grasp.

“Let me _go!”_ Mingi screeches, laughing slightly.

“Hmm, I don’t think so.” Chan uses his strength to his advantage and easily holds Minho in place. 

“I try and be nice and this is what I get?!”

Chan laughs; he has this ever-so-sweet laugh that makes men and women weak, it’s how he won Minho’s heart three years ago. Chan takes the ice pack out from his back, kissing Minho on his cheek. 

“I love you?” He phrases his statement like a question, a smile never leaving his face. 

Minho hits him on the shoulder. “I hate you.”

Chan playfully pouts. “You’re the one who woke me up cause you missed my cuddles.”

Minho squints and hits him again. “And, I _regret it.”_

In the next second, Chan is kissing him square on the lips, and Minho lets him and reciprocates, even if he still feels like complete shit. His hands go up to cup Chan’s face as they kiss deeper but never rougher. 

Chan smirks during the kiss and drops the ice pack in favor of holding onto Minho’s waist. He pulls the younger closer to him, one hand trailing up Minho’s back. 

All sense of whatever petty anger Minho had inside of him _vanishes._ He truly and firmly believes that being kissed by Chan could solve any world problem. 

They stay like that for a few minutes, only finally pulling away when Minho feels his body temperature beginning to rise for various reasons. 

Chan looks hazed, but he focuses on Minho and leaves one last kiss on his lips. “I love you.”

Minho rolls his eyes. “I love you too.”

He leans down to pick up the ice pack, but Chan beats him to it, as he normally does. He’s always the first one to genuinely help _anyone,_ that’s one of the many reasons Minho fell in love with him. 

He waits in the living room for Chan to come back, and thankfully it only takes a few moments, any longer and Minho would have started to complain. That was in his nature, he can’t be blamed. 

They wordlessly go upstairs and fall ungraciously onto their bed that was just right for two grown men who were attached at the hip every night. 

Chan puts the covers around the two and holds his arms open for Minho who, of course, falls right into them. He hears Chan let out a pleasant hum and that sound causes Minho’s heart to do a backflip. 

“I’m sorry for falling asleep,” Chan says earnestly. 

Minho has half the mind to laugh, but he holds it in. He shakes his head and cuddles Chan further. “Don’t be, is your neck really not in any pain?”

“I mean, it’s a little sore, but I’ll live. You’re my pain killer.”

Minho snorts. “What does that even mean?”

“I was trying to be romantic!”

“You just made out with me not five minutes, got me _almost hard,_ and _that’s_ the best you can do?”

“What can I say,” he shrugs, “I’m a man of many talents.”

“And, a man of many confusions.”

Chan doesn’t say anything to that and instead smiles once again, kissing the top of Minho’s head. The two feel their eyes start to get heavy.

Minho mumbles something.

“Say that again?” Chan says, trying his next to keep his eyes open. 

Minho feels heat rise to his face, he was banking on the hopes that Chan was already asleep. “I—I said that I wanna stay like this forever.”

Chan laughs. “You wanna be sick and sleep forever?”

Minho rolls his eyes. “I think I can manage if you keep kissing me like you just did.”

He feels Chan nod above him. “I think I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Did you hate her? All good if you did, no hard feelings.


End file.
